


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Baby Boy Kim Yugyeom, Best Friends Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Biphobia, Bisexual Yugyeom, Chair Bondage, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Handcuffs, Homophobia, Im Jaebum | JB Being An Asshole, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Jaebum doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, Kidnapping, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Police Officer Im Jaebum | JB, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Possibly One-sided Chan/Yugyeom, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Gangs, Tsundere Im Jaebum | JB, Work In Progress, Youngjae I'm sorry i bad you a bad person, Youngjae isn't a good person, Yugyeom makes stupid decisions, but he gets better I promise, high school student yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Kim Yugyeom is your typical high school sophomore.Trying to get good grades to satisfy his parents,avoid getting on the bad side of the school principal and pining on his crush.All while trying hiding to hide the fact that he's bisexual.That is until Police Officer Im Jaebum takes a disturbing interest in Yugyeom while investigating teen gang activity.But is Jaebum really all that he appears to be?And more importantly what's his interest in Yugyeom?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**9:24 AM**

"Kim Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom shot his eyes open and sat up in surprise.When he looked up,his teacher was looking at him in both concern and confusion.

Not as confused as Yugyeom currently was though. _When did I fall asleep?_ He wondered in confusion. _I don't remember even putting my head down._


End file.
